1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transporting objects comprising a first conveyor, a vertically adjustable end of which is positioned near vertically adjustable ends of at least two further conveyors positioned one above the other, all this in such a manner that in a first position of said conveyors the end of said first conveyors joins the end of one of said further conveyors, and that in a second position of said conveyors the end of said first conveyor joins the end of another one of said further conveyors.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such devices are known per se (e.g. NL 6604786). The vertically adjustable ends of the conveyors are thereby connected to a complicated and heavy crank-connecting rod mechanism, which takes up a relatively great deal of space.